The present disclosure generally relates to an engine and more particularly to an engine having improved serviceability and emissions.
Multiple different engine types are known, for example, multiple fuel types are available, and multiple different sized engines are available, together with different numbers of cylinders. Engines may also be 2 or 4 stroke, and have cylinders positioned at multiple different orientations, for example the piston(s) may be oriented vertically, horizontally, in a V-configuration (V-twin) or at any other possible orientation. The engine may also be incorporated into a powertrain including an integrated transmission. The subject disclosure is applicable to all types of such engines.
Some engines are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,011,342 and 8,269,457; and in patent application Ser. No. 13/242,239 filed Sep. 23, 2011 (US Publication Number 20120073527); and Ser. No. 14/214,033 filed Mar. 14, 2014 (US Publication Number 20140261258); the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.